Hermione and Ginny Experiment
by matzohpizza
Summary: Ginny helps Hermione act on a strange, gender bending fantasy with the help of some polyjuice potion. All smut.


It all started with rescuing Harry. When moody gave hermione the polyjuice potion and she took Harry's hair, she drank without thinking. And then she started to change. She grew taller and her vision got fuzzy. Her boobs disappeared and her muscles bulked up, stretching her skin with them. Her hair shrunk away and armpit hair grew.

And she got a penis.

It was silly, really, that she hadn't thought of this before. She knew it would be a bit weird for Harry to have so many look alikes. But for some reason Hermione had not thought about what it would be like for her to know all of the intimate details of her best friend's body. Harry had pubic hair. He has a penis, a good sized one by the feel of it. He had testicles. He had a quidditch toned body. Hermione was nervous about their mission, but she also really wanted to have some privacy to explore her - Harry's - body.

_Hermione get a grip. That would be a serious violation of Harry's body. And it would be a distraction from the mission. And it would be so so hot. Oh bollocks._

Bollocks. How do you ride a thestral with bollocks in the way? Hermione had heard of course that it was extremely painful for boys to be hit in the bullocks. Would riding hurt? It can't because then quidditch would be really painful. Ron would surely talk about it, crass as he was. Ron in quidditch robes, Hermione felt a familiar rush of blood to her privates. But the blood kept going. She was getting an erection! She was getting Harry's penis erect thinking about Ron playing quidditch. This needed to stop. What do boys do when they need to stop an erection? "Think about baseball." That's what that muggle boy had muttered when he kissed her last summer.

Thinking of her summer fling with the simply gorgeous American nephew of her neighbors was definitively not going to resolve this problem.

What's unsexy? Runes. Ancient runes. Remember the rune for sewing? What was it? Concentrate. What was that rune for pooing that she had come across? That was unsexy.

There. It had resolved. That had been close.

It was time to fly, and, except for a brief moment settling on to the thestral, Hermione had no more time to give any thought to any part of Harry's body.

In fact, with all of the trauma and sadness involved in arriving at the Burrow, Hermione didn't have time to think about it again until several nights later. She and Ginny were lying in bed, gossiping as usual. They were discussing the wedding.

"Fleur is going to be gorgeous obviously. I'm not looking forward to seeing the boys expressions. The daft fools"

"Ugh, the way they look at her is the worst, isn't it? It's like they turn in to slobbering thoughtless trolls."

"Me man. Me want sex. Me use man parts to please woman? "

Ginny had expected a laugh for that one. It was usually a sure way to get them gigglig for Ginny to do the man troll voice. But Hermione had instead gotten quiet and blushed. The energy drained completely out of the room.

"Ok what just happened?"

"Oh. Erm. Nothing. Just tired I expect. Well, good night, Ginny"

"Uh uh no way. I'm not falling for that. Spill"

"Oh I was just thinking about something stupid"

"What was that?"

Hermione was having an awful internal debate. She typically shared everything with Ginny, especially about boys. But this seemed like a bad idea to share with Ginny, who likely had already seen Harry's penis anyway.

"Oh just something from the night we rescued Harry. But honestly it was stupid, I just wasn't prepared...

To all of a sudden have a cock?"

"Ehrm well yes. Exactly." Her mine blushed even more. But Ginny's eyes blazed and she sat up to face Hermione.

"What was it like?"

"Weird. And hot. And confusing. Poor Harry, it really was an invasion of his privacy"

"Did you see it?"

"No." There was a pause. "Have you?"

"No. I have felt it through his jeans though"

Hermione couldn't help it. She got wet. "Oh?" She said, trying unsuccessfully to sound casual.

"Yes well you know we'd be rolling around making out and, well, I'd feel it on my leg"

"On your leg"

"Yes. It always made me very turned on and wet. I think about it while masturbating frequently."

Ginny was always the one who took the intimacy and confessional aspect of these conversations to the next level, dragging Hermione along. Hermione was grateful Ginny mentioned masturbating because it gave her permission to say the thing she'd wanted so badly to discuss.

"I sort of got...an erection"

"Oh my god you did?! Did you wank off? God I wonder what it feels like with boy parts, don't you?"

"I really do. But no I didn't wank off I couldn't. Not with Harry's...thing. It felt too wrong. Besides there was no where to do it, no time."

Ginny looked thoughtful for a moment. "Still though, the idea has promise. I just wish we had some more polyjuice potion..."

Hermione blushed again. "Well, we kind of do."

"No not that one, he's too scrawny. What about those two?"

They were doing this. Hermione couldn't believe it. But the couple of butterbeers Ginny had loaded her up with we're going to her head and Hermione was giddy, excited, and very turned on.

They were at a gay bar. It seemed incredible to Hermione that there was such a place close to the Burrow, but it had been a very quick flight on Ginny's broom. They were under Harry's cloak, which Hermione had as she had packed it in her beaded bag. It was all very wrong and very exciting.

A booming techno beat came over the speakers,and Hermione and Ginny crowded together under the cloak to remain hidden. The men were plentiful, fit, and scantily clad. Ginny had been right, this was a great place to chose from.

Hermione watched as men of all shapes sizes ages and colors mashed against each other. Shirtless and in tight jeans. She could see men leading each other off by the hand to the bathroom. She quickly figured out what they were up to in there and it made her feel even more hot and turned on.

"What about him?!" Ginny shouted over the noise as she pointed.

"No way! He looks too much like Harry. Remember our ground rules. Not anyone even close in appearance to Ron or -"

But as she was about to finish her sentence, she stopped. The two most stunning men had just walked in. One tall, black, and muscled. He had dark eyes and just the tightest ass hermione had ever seen. Ginny followed her gaze and sighed. The other man was shorter, Asian, but with blue eyes, and a hairless bare chest.

"Ummm yes" said Ginny. Before they could even discuss it, Ginny waved her wand, pointed it at the Asian bloke, and said "accio hair". The guy twitched with shock, looked confused, but played it off cool and went back to focusing on his dance partner. Hermione mirrored Ginny and the two witches practically sprinted out of the club and back to the alley where they had concealed Ginny's broom.

A short while later, they were in a field. Each held a hair. Hermione held a flask. They looked at each other.

"We should be naked" said Hermione. Ginny cocked an eyebrow "oh don't give me that. Do you want to explain to your mother why all your clothes are ripped?"

"Good point" and Ginny happily and easily began to strip. Hermione hesitated, but soon was pulling off her clothes as well. She had seen Ginny in near nudity plenty of times, but never without underwear or bra. They both got to that point and then nervously glanced at each other.

"This is silly" said Ginny and she made short work of her lace bra and panties.

Hermione mirrored her and noticed the blood rush even more to her groin. Between the butter beer, the sex frenzy bar, seeing Ginny naked, being naked, and knowing their plans, Hermiome was surprised she wasn't dripping.

Ginny stated at Hermiones body, and then shaking her head as if trying to snap out of it, she looked up at Hermione's eyes.

"Let's do this" she grinned a wicked smile and her eyes twinkled.

Hermione poured a small amount of potion into each of the glasses she had brought. Without speaking, they each dropped the hairs they had summoned into the cups. Hermiones turned pink. Ginny's turned silver with what looked like flecks of glitter in it.

"Yup, definitely gay" Ginny said, and they both laughed nervously.

"Ok let's do this. One. Two. Three!" They took the potion like a shot. Hermiones tasted like cotton candy and axe body spray. She felt the change begin.

She watched Ginny's body change in front of her. It was bizarre. She stayed the same height, but red hair changed to black and shrunk into her head. Ginny's neat triangle of fiery pubic hair dissappeared, allowing Hermione full view of the transformation they'd most been waiting for. For a second, it looked as though Ginny's clit was growing. But then it kept growing. Her labia fused and swelled until they were hanging below what was now a fully formed penis. A fully erect fully formed penis. Hermione looked up into Ginny's eyes and saw the gorgeous man from the club staring in between her own legs.

In staring at Ginny, Hermione had forgotten her body was changing too. She looked down, following Ginny's gaze to her own, fully erect, black cock.

"Oh my god"

"It feels so"

"So heavy"

"So taut"

"I want to feel it come"

They were whispering, eyes locked on each other's dicks. Hermione saw Ginny's hand grab her own dick and heard Her moan with pleasure. She tried the same thing. God that was good.

They looked at each other again, and wordlessly began to stroke.

"Merlin's beard" said Hermione in a low moan that was not her own. Ginny just made low groaning moaning sounds and stared at Hermione's dick. Hermione kept stroking, watching Ginny's muscly forearm ripple as she pulled up and down on the erect dick in her hand.

This was the strangest, most erotic thing Hermione had ever felt. She closed her eyes and thought of Ron, in a shower, water pouring down his chest. Ron would grab his big hard dick just like the one in her hands, and start rubbing. He would clench his bum as she was now doing. His tight, hot, bum. And as that image came in to her mind, an unbelievable amount of hot white cum came pouring out of her dick and landed all over the grass in front of her. She kept stroking,as if trying to squeeze out more. It felt marvelous. White hot jizz continued to spurt out of her for several more seconds, and then suddenly and involuntarily all of her muscles relaxed.

She looked over at Ginny, who was making staccato " oh oh oh" noises as she thrust into her hand. Cum was jetting out of her dick, too. God this was hot to watch. Hermiones dick had deflated, but she felt it twitch watching Ginny.

Ginny relaxed visibly as Hermione had, and the two grinned sloppy grins at each other.

"That was -

- So fucking hot. I know. Listen Hermione I have an idea."

"Yes?"

"Can I suck your cock? and you mine? "

Hermione felt her cock twitch involuntarily at the idea. But she was unsure. This all seemed so distant from there real lives, going in to a muggle club, not looking like themselves. But Hermione couldn't help thinking that what Ginny proposed sounded rather intimate as well.

"It doesn't have to mean anything, "Ginny continued quickly, as if sensing Hermiones unease. "I just want to feel what it's like for them."

Hermione had definitely thought about giving a blowjob before. She had imagined kissing her way down Ron's chest, feeling his hard cock, yanking it out, and licking and sucking it until he exploded.

"Umm Hermione? You can't tell me you think it's a bad idea since I can see you think it's a rather good one" Ginny was staring between Hermione's legs as she said this. Hermione looked down to see another raging erection. That had been fast.

"Well, alright then. Yes. To know what it's like for them."

Ginny smiled and walked toward her. She got to Hermione, put her strong masculine arms on Hermione's chest, stood on tiptoes, and kissed Hermione on the cheek.

"Well alright then" she whispered in a husky male voice she began to kiss her way down Hermione's chest, just as Hermione did to Ron in her fantasies. Hermione closed her eyes, thought of Ron, and let herself focus on what she was feeling.

Ginny made slow work going down her chest, pausing to graze her nipples. " _boys like this too?_ She thought, as goose bumps erupted on her body. Ginny worked her way down slowly, making Hermione harder and harder. She really felt that she was about to explode.

Finally, Ginny was in her groin. She licked up the crease where the muggle man's legs met his body, and Hermione thought she may cum again. Ginny looked up through the Asian man's eyes and Hermione nodded, saying "please".

Ginny's eyes twinkled, she opened her mouth, and took the whole head of Hermiones dick in her mouth.

"Oh mother fucking shite!"

Ginny cocked an eyebrow but said nothing as she was now sliding her mouth up and down Hermione's cock, giving her the most wonderful warm feeling. Hermione could not believe what she was feeling. It was all she could do not to grab Ginny's head and slam it harder on to her. Some small Hermione part of her brain told her that would be uncomfortable for Ginny, so she just barely restrained herself.

She was unable however, to restrain herself from shouting her pleasure.

"Fuck fuck fuck FUUUIUUCCCCCKKK. Oh shit oh shit oh shit. Yes yes yes don't stop yes."

She exploded. She didn't warn Ginny, who looked surprised but pleased as Hermione unloaded into her.

Hermione was finally empty and soft, and muttered a "I need to sit down a moment" she stumbled over to a tree stump and half collapsed onto it, legs shaking. Ginny sauntered over with a very cocky, aroused look on the Young mans face. Her cock was hard and looked about ready to explode. God this was hot.

"So I take it we liked that?"

"It was...really excellent" said Hermione. This was a poor summary, but it would have to do. Hermione's brain was blank.

Ginny was getting closer, walking over to where Hermione was now sitting. She looked so good. The muggle mans legs were toned, and he actually had an 8-pack. Hermione licked her lips involuntarily at the sight. She was tired, but still so so turned on.

She got up off the stump and knelt in the grass. "Come here"

Ginny walked even closer, Hermione grabbed her tight ass, licked her abs, and shoved the dick inside her mouth with no preamble.

"Holy everlasting fuck!" Ginny screamed, giving Hermione a slight smile.

Hermione swirled her tongue over the top of Ginny's dick, making Ginny continue to curse like a particularly foul mouthed sailor. She then settled in to a (by the sounds of it) very pleasing stroking pattern, bobbing her head so that the dick slid in and out of her mouth.

Ginny's eyes rolled back into her head, and she tightened her ass under Hermione's grip. Hermione was having a fabulous time, and was learning loads. For a bit of an experiment, she cupped Ginny's balls in her hand. It was a great success , Ginny came immediately. Hermione swallowed the hot substance, feeling extremely turned on yet again.

Ginny fell to her knees, directly in front of Hermione. Their smooth chests were touching, but Hermione barely had time to register that fact before Ginny started kissing her fiercely. Unthinkingly, Hermione melted into the kiss, responding with vigor. She didn't think she just felt do turned on and felt an inescapable desire to be close to Ginny. The kissing felt so good with Ginny's strong toned arms around her, abs against Hermione's own muscled body, erect cocks touching each other. They carried on for quite a while. So long that Hermione stopped noticing Ginny's cock against hers. In fact, Ginny's abdomen was becoming softer their chests were further apart...

Hermione pulled out of the kiss suddenly and looked at Ginny and the her own naked body. They were back to their normal, female bodies.

With great sadness, Hermione realized "oh, it's over".

Ginny looked uncomfortable as well. She blushed and sat back on her heels. Hermione felt the loss of her presence.

"Umm"

"Yeah"

It was awkward. Why was it awkward? They had done what they had planned. It had been incredibly hot, and now it was over. It was over. Hermione didn't want it to be over. Ginny was looking around for her things to get dressed, and Hermione could not let her do that.

"Umm"

Ginny's head snapped back as if waiting for hermione to say something.

"We could... You know...keep going". She looked up at Ginny.

"You want to keep going? Even though we are back to our bodies?"

Hermione blushed "well, only if you wanted to. "

"I really really do"


End file.
